Poppy Yu
|species = Human |age= 22 (Into the Wastes) 27 (Shattered Crown) |gender= Female |affiliation= Duchy of Devonshire Scientific Society of Braile |occupation= Biochemist |nationality= Reacher |status= Alive (Presumably) |alias= Daughter of Devonshire (King Walkelin) |relatives= Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father Philippa Yu (Sister) |into the wastes= Part 1 |shattered crown= None |gallery= Poppy_Yu/Gallery}} Penelope "Poppy" Yu is a fictional character of Into the Wastes, created by Fableknot. Appearance Fair skin, brown eyes, and black hair. If not for her bob haircut and the cutting, calculating look in her eyes that said she knew too much, she would look exactly like her sister, despite being four years older. Personality Poppy has two distinct sides. When meeting others, she maintains a polite, professional air, something her aristocratic lineage has taught her to do. With those she’s familiar with, on the other hand, she can be very laid-back, the type of person who would teach someone how to swim by pushing them in the water. If there’s one thing for certain, she’s a woman who doubts everything and expects the worst. Every second her mind is drowning in thoughts and ideas. She would be open-minded about practically everything, if she just wasn’t so stubborn that the supernatural doesn’t exist. That doesn’t stop her from scaring people with stories or jokes about it though, her unfortunate assistant almost always being the recipient. In general, she likes to tease people. A terrible gossip, she's not above exploiting the information she wields to get what she wants. She’s also a hardcore shipper, but claims to be incapable of feeling romantic feelings herself, being an aromantic asexual. But be warned: she has quite the temper and is the type to hold a grudge. It’s hard to gain her trust or her friendship, and it’s even harder to gain them back once it’s lost. When in a dangerous or stressful situation, such as being in the Wastes or Hydris, she has an attitude to rival Silas’s. However, under almost no circumstances, would she ever let anything, even her own personal feelings, get in the way of what’s necessary, due to her deeply-ingrained sense of logic and reason. She may gripe about it, she may even regret it, but for her, the greater good is always put before anything and everything else. Possessions *Opium Darts: Non-lethal, hallucinogenic darts capable of sedating a hellhound in under fifteen minutes, depending on the injection site. Poppy had concocted the diluted serum while Minerva built the sleek carrier. During the Second War of the Wastes, it was in its experimental stage, carefully packed with its specialized dart gun in a small, black box. Unfortunately, assembly took a while and its effects were sometimes slow acting, if there were at all. *A Weaponized Parasol: A gift from Minerva once the opium darts were completed and Poppy was to be sent off to the Wastes. Underneath its elegant polyester exterior is finely-crafted 1060 carbon steel. Should one twist and push in the lower part of the handle, a needle-sharp tip would emerge from the ferrule, lightly coated with a limited supply of aconitum. If one wished to separate the sword from the parasol, they would simply need to undo the lock and pull the handle out from its confines. Quotes *''"Hydris is a damn awful place. Its king is a pompous oaf."'' (To Danny) Trivia *Her personality type is INTJ. *Even though she generally dislikes children and teenagers, she can be unknowingly mothering around the people she’s grown to love. *She has a weakness for alcohol, something Pippa, Danny, and even a small part of her vehemently disapproves of. *Her ordinarily eloquent speech becomes crass when she’s tipsy, and she’s a slob outside her lab, despite being a neat-freak inside of it. Being cared for by maids for all of one's childhood can have that effect. *Although Poppy has let her personal biases cloud her attitude towards certain things, the only time she ever let her desires truly get in the way of a great responsibility was when she defied her parents and ran away from home. Category:List of Characters